


five times peter saved the avengers, (thor makes six, but five sounds cooler)

by elliott (amywaited)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, 5+1 dynamics, Cute, Five Plus One, Fluff, M/M, Peter Saves The Day, Peter the intern, Secret Identity, cant hide anything from pepper, five+one, hes the best - Freeform, no one knows hes spiderman, of course she does, pepper figures it out, whatta guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: and then one time the avengers saved peter.make sense? thought not.





	1. five times (plus the sixth because we all love thor. really, we do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Petey and Wade are obviously an item, so why is Spiderman trying to be a Homewrecker?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721882) by [isaDanCurtisproduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaDanCurtisproduction/pseuds/isaDanCurtisproduction). 



> hope you like!

Maybe, Steve thought, going off into a little corner alone had been a terrible, terrible idea. He’d been backed up against a wall by the weird, monster thing they were fighting. None of them were especially sure as to what it was, exactly. But it was vaguely humanoid (even though it was about a third of his height), and had some sort of bomb type thing that looked sort of familiar.

Steve drew his shield up to cover his face as the monster swiped a bat shaped disc at his neck. What was this guy? They were overrun with them. It was frustrating both Bruce and Tony, who were working furiously in the labs of Stark Tower to analyse and hopefully develop something that could put a stop to them. 

“Jeepers!” Someone yelled. “What on God’s green Earth is going on down here?!”

“Spider-man,” Steve’s monster muttered in a deep, sort of hypnotic voice. “Spider-man.”

“Oh, great,” Sam said over the comms, “The kid’s here.”

"Chill out, Falcon,” Steve said, “He’s here to help.”

“Darn right I am!” Spider-man himself announced, swinging down into Steve’s little alleyway corner. “Oh, hey Cap. Need a hand?”

“I can handle this one, Spider-man. Go help the others,” Steve said.

“Or go home,” Bucky suggested, “It’s gotta be past your bedtime. I mean, you sound about twelve.”   


“Haha,” Spider-man said, “Very funny. No can do, I’m afraid. I’m the one he wants.”   


“All the more reason for you to go,” Tony chimed in, over the comms.

“Uh, yeah. No,” Spider-man’s lenses narrowed. “I’m super duper sorry about this, man,” He said, before shooting a web at Steve’s back, hoisting him up, and then shooting another web to launch them onto a rooftop.

When Steve dropped into a roll on said rooftop, he glanced back at the alley. There was a scorch mark where he had been standing. The monster thing was nowhere in sight.

“When you said you’re the one they want, does that mean you know who they are?” Steve asked, standing up and hooking his shield onto his back.

Spider-man nodded. “Yup. Norman Osborn, he’s that uber big one over there. I dunno how he got all these little ones to work for him, though. Pretty dope, if you ask me. I wanna crack their little heads open and take a peek at their brains, you know? Like, are they robots? Or humans? Or aliens?”

Steve was once again reminded of how painfully young Spider-man was. “Here’s hoping they’re not humans.”

“Yeah! Oh- duck!” Spider-man shouted, throwing himself flush with the rooftop and covering his head with his arms.

Steve followed without hesitation, listening for the bomb or weapon that must be coming. It does, exploding and scattering shrapnel over the two of them.

“We should get back out there,” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Spider-man agreed. “Catch you later, home slice.”   


Then he’s off, swinging between buildings and shooting webs at the little monster slash human slash robot slash alien people.

Steve just manages to swallow the heart in his throat as Spider-man engages the Green Goblin in a one on one fight.

  


*

  


Natasha wasn’t used to losing. That is to say, she never lost.

It was sort of her downfall. She was so used to having the upper hand that whenever her feet got swept out from underneath her, it’s like all the fighting knowledge ran from her brain. Even though Coulson and all the SHIELD supervisors had taught her how to gain control back, and come out on top. It was like it just went and she froze.

Which was never a good thing, because now she was stuck. Under a two hundred metric ton beast of some kind. With extra sharp claws.

Actually, if she could her hands on one of those claws, they’d make a killer knife.

Not the time, Romanoff. Come on, you’re about to get killed. What are you going to do?

Rolling out the way wasn’t an option. This monster beast had her firmly trapped between the claws. Either she was going to die fighting, or die because impaled herself trying to get away.

Okay. You’re probably five seconds away from death, Natasha, but you can get out of this. Coulson would have your head if he found out you’d frozen in the face of dying. 

Something stuck to her shoulder, but she paid it no attention, focusing instead on the claws that were rapidly coming closer to her face.

“Yoink!” Someone yelled, and then she was getting pulled across the street and then thrown onto someone’s back and lifted up, way up, out of harm’s way.

“Spider-man?” She said, once she could breath.

Spider-man turned around, “Evening, my fair lady Widow.”

“Don’t call me that,” Natasha said. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’m technically sort of an Avenger now. Besides, this is Queens. Spider-man’s home turf. Makes sense that I’d be here, right?”

“Actually not really,” Bucky interrupted over comms. “Its eleven o’clock. You should be asleep.”   


Natasha thought she saw Tony aim a repulsor blast at Bucky.

“Sure,” she said. “Makes sense. Thanks for, you know. Saving me. And stuff.”   


“My pleasure. Shouldn’t you, like, work on that? You know, not freezing up in near death situations? This life is kinda full of them, and you’re probably gonna kick the bucket at one point or another because of it. Besides, you won’t always have your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man to zoom in there and save you,” Spider-man said. “I gotta head home now, actually. See ya, dude.”   


“Spider-man, wait!” Natasha shouted just before he swung off the edge of the roof. “Who are you?”

“Aw, now that would be telling, right?”

And then he’s gone, leaping over the side of the roof. Natasha runs to the edge as he falls, breath in her throat, eyes fixed on the red and blue uniform. Spider-man shoots another web just before he becomes a splat on the ground, and pulls himself up in an arc. He manages to incapacitate evil monster claw thing, which prompts SHIELD to flood the scene, and start loading it up. Then he’s gone, swinging off in the opposite direction.

  


*

  


Really, Tony should have known better.

Bruce was going absolutely batshit in his ear. All ‘Tony this’, ‘Tony do that’, and ‘Tony you idiot, I love you, but why did you think this was a good idea?’

“Brucie,” Tony said. “We’re all good. I swear. Keep your calm on, we’ll be done soon.”   


“You just got stabbed, Tony!” Bruce shrieked.

“Bruce, if you’re gonna say something like that, say it on a private line, please?” Tony grumbled.

“Stabbed? Who got stabbed?” Steve said, “Iron Man, report.”   


“I’m fine, dammit. Bruce is over reacting.”

“Bruce is also your boyfriend, and wholly allowed to over react when there is a high possibility that you are going to bleed out!” Bruce yelled.

“Bruce, my dearest, please. I’m fine, we’re fine, but if you keeping yelling like that, my ear drums will not be thanking you,” Tony said.

“Sorry,” Bruce mumbled, at a more normal decibel. “I’m just worried. You should come back.”

“Bruce is right,” Steve said, “If your life is at risk, you should sit out.”   


“Life at risk? Never fear!” Spider-man exclaimed, swinging over to Tony. “Spider-man is here to save the day!”   


“What the hell?” Tony said.

“Stay still,” Spider-man said. “And let me fix your wound. See, you’re just a boring human with no healing factor, so you will have to go home. And I’m not a proper doctor. But I can fix it up enough that you’ll be able to get home without dying.”   


“I’m not letting a kid dress my wound,” Tony said.

“Oh? Would you rather you die then?” Spider-man said, sitting back on his heels. “Cause that’s fine by me. Actually, it’s not. Please let me help?”

Tony grumbled and groaned, but ultimately let Spider-man dress it. “I hope you realise what a low moment this is for me.”

“I just wanna keep my job, man,” Spider-man said, tying the bandage in place. “There. That should stop you bleeding out, at least.”

“Your job?” Tony asked.

“Aw, man,” Spider-man groaned. “I’ve said too much. You should blast off home now. Get an actual doctor to check you over. I’ve done my best, but I can’t promise your insides won’t fall out. You’ll have to knot your intestines to block the hole.”   


“Stop distracting me with my intestines. Do you work for me?” Tony asked.

“I work for the city, actually,” Spider-man gestured vaguely behind him, “And it sort of looks like they need my help. Well, hey, I’ll add your tally onto my ‘Lives Saved Tonight’ chart, and we can both be on our way.”   


“I mean you you,” Tony said. “Not Spider-man you. Does the unmasked you work at Stark Industries?”

“Sorry man, I can’t answer that. Secret identities. You know how it is. And if you get Black Widow - not that I’m not honored, by the way, - to follow me home again, then I’ll send her back to you tied up with spider webs. No, I won’t. She scares me. Empty threats, dude, look what you’ve reduced me to? Gotta blast!”   


And then he’s gone, leaving Tony with more questions than he started with.

  


*

  


“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Bruce exclaimed. Failed (or on-the-way-to-failing) experiments were the worst. Failed experiments that threatened to blow you and the room you were in up were even worse.

“You alright?” Peter, Tony’s super sweet, must-be-protected-at-all-costs, intern, asked.

“Yeah, fine. Just- You might want to get down,” Bruce said, frowning. “This one might blow.”   


“Did Tony’s potassium get in the water again?” Peter asked, ducking under his workbench.

“No,” Bruce said. “It’s Tony’s-”

An only just contained explosion interrupted him. Thank god Tony had built the lab fireproof.

Peter popped up with a fire extinguisher and doused the flames that were licking up all of Bruce’s notes.

“Dammit,” Bruce grumbled, “Thanks, Peter.”

“I live to serve,” Peter declared. “Actually, I don’t. Even if that is kind of my job description. Want me to go find Tony?”

“I have already alerted him of this mishap, Master Parker,” JARVIS said. “He says he will be right there, which I take to mean you have approximately ten minutes to clean up, should you wish to do so, before he arrives.”

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Bruce said, sighing heavily. He sank onto the work stool, pulling what he could salvage of his notes towards him.

“Brucie Bear! I am so sorry!” Tony exclaimed, pulling Bruce into a hug. “Seriously. I forgot I left it out. And I didn’t realise you were working with fire today. And I’ll make it up to you?”

“No harm done,” Bruce said, accepting Tony’s kiss. “But please clear up after yourself next time. What if it was something more dangerous, and Peter had gotten hurt?”

Peter looked up at the mention of his name. “Oh- I know lab safety. I know where the cold tap is, and the first aid kit and what to do in an earthquake. I’d be fine.”   


“Still,” Tony said, “I’m sorry. Won’t do it again?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Bruce said, smiling. He brushed the ashes of what was extensively detailed notes on what could possibly be a cure to cancer (or a common cold. He wasn’t exactly sure yet) into the trash can.

“How much research was that?” Tony asked, somewhat shyly. “Because if I can do anything to make it up to you, I will rewrite all of that from scratch. Or something equally as painful. That will take up copious amounts of my free time. Which I don’t have much of. I should talk to Pepper about that. I would much rather be in here with you guys, fake blowing things up, instead of talking to smarmy businessmen who just want to buy my work for less then it’s worth.”   


“Six months worth,” Bruce said, mournfully.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry. We can get them back. Probably. Hopefully. Less than likely?” Tony grimaces.

Peter frowned, “Doesn’t JARVIS keep back-up data on all our notes?”

“I do, Master Parker,” JARVIS said, “I’ve downloaded them and sent them to your file, Dr Banner.”   


“Oh! Peter, you’re a life saver. Seriously,” Bruce said, rushing over to the nearest desktop. “Thanks, JARVIS.”   


“Well, I try my best,” Peter said, grinning. 

  


*

  


“Tony! Pick me up!” Clint yelled, shouldering his bow.

“I can’t, birdbrain! If you hadn’t noticed, I’m busy trying to save my life and the city’s life too!”

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not much hel- SHIT!”

The building Clint was standing on wobbled as whatever the monster of the day was took a bite (an actual, honest to God bite) out of the side of it.

“Hawkeye?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine- I’m fine- oh, crap!” Clint shouted, doing his best to stay balanced as the beast took another chomp out of the brickwork. “Dude! Have you no taste? That was some pretty good brick laying, there! A wholly good building, man. And you just ate it!”

The monster turned an unimpressed eye on Clint, and took another bite, as if to spite him.

This time, the building part collapsed, and Clint had to scrabble for purchase on one of the falling bricks, and also avoid the falling bricks, because getting knocked out in this situation sounded like a real good way to die. Instantly. Which was sort of really definitely not what he wanted to do right now.

“Hey! Big ugly!” Someone else yelled, zipping in and attaching a line of webbing to Clint’s arm. 

“You talking to me, kid?” Clint grumbled, tightening his hold on his bow as Spider-man yanked him out of the way.

“Never, Mr Hawkeye, sir,” Spider-man said, shooting a web out at the monster. “You good?”

“Peachy,” Clint replied, brushing gravel off of his knees, and then sticking an arrow in his bow. “Here, get him round to my left and I can put him down.”

Spider-man does so, catching Big Ugly’s attention and drawing him round, so that Clint can shoot an arrow at his neck. He shoots, and it lands right in the jugular. Or where the beast’s jugular would be if he had one. (Did he have one? Clint doesn’t particularly want to find out).

“Is everyone good?” Tony asked, landing on their rooftop. “Sorry, Hawkeye. If I’d known you were about to plummet to your death, I’d have made a special effort.”

There was a dull thud as Natasha single handedly put the other monster to sleep. Clint was just glad there were only two of them, really. Then she was practically crawling up the wall and onto the roof as well. Steve burst through the roof door, not looking out of breath at all.

“Couldn’t any of you have taken the normal route?” He asked.

“Nope,” Tony said, stepping out of the suit and over to Bruce, who was waiting for him by the Quinjet.

“Normal?” Natasha grinned. “How mundane.”   


Clint laughed, too, before turning to Spider-man. “So who saved my life, then? I kinda wanna know who I’m indebted to.”

“I think most of us are indebted to you, Spider-man,” Steve said, “And I’d like to know who you are too.”

“That’s classified, I’m afraid,” Spider-man said. “Bad enough that you think you know my age. Sorry, but I gotta go. I’ll, uh, catch the Breakfast Club later, yeah?”

He swings off before anyone can even breath.

“Did he call us the Breakfast Club?” Tony asked, to no one in particular.

  


*

  


Thor doesn’t normally spend a lot of time on Midgard. When he does, it generally ends up in some sort of fight for their lives, and that’s enough to put anyone off, really.

He does show up occasionally, though, when SHIELD or Tony call, or just for fun.

Sometimes ‘just for fun’ ends up in monster fighting too, though. Which sucks. It sucks even more that the Avengers apparently now fight with a child.

“Who are you, Man of Spiders?” Thor shouted, flying past Spider-man (who was busy tying up a bad guy with webbing).

Spider-man looked up and waved, “Can’t tell you! Sorry!”

Oh well. Worth a shot.

“Oh! Pikachu, duck!” Spider-man yelled out not a minute later. It took Thor a second to realise he was the one Spider-man was yelling at, but he duck just in time for a blade that would have taken his head of go whizzing over the tips of his hair.

Instead, the knife imbeds itself in the body of the final bad guy, effectively ending the battle there.

“Who are you, Spider-man?” Thor asked, approaching the hero once they were all on the ground again.

“Yeah, dude, I’m fairly certain you’ve saved pretty much all of us at this point. I just want to know who I gotta hug,” Clint said, dumping his empty quiver by his feet and wiping his brow (which really only spread sweat and blood across it).

“Secret identity, man,” Spider-man said. “I’m just trying to protect my family. Or what’s left of it. If anyone found out about who I am, then who knows what they’d do to the people close to me, right? And I tried distancing myself from everyone. All that got me was a slap upside the head for being so stupid.”   


“We get it,” Steve explained. “Having a secret identity and wanting to keep it. But we wouldn’t share it around. And we could protect whoever you want protecting. We’ve all seen what this life  is like, and we have to have each others backs, right?”

“Right,” Spider-man agreed, nodding.

“So, we aren’t going to push you to reveal anything. But if you want to come by the Avengers Tower, or the Avengers Compound. You’d always be welcome,” Steve continued.   


“Maybe we should head back to the Tower now,” Tony suggested. “Get cleaned up. Order some food. Discuss battle strategies. Spider-man? You in?”

Spider-man hesitated. “Sure,” he said finally. “What’s the harm, right?”

What’s the harm indeed, Thor thought. “First, I would like to know what a ‘Pikachu’ is,” he said.

“Pokemon, dude!” Spider-man exclaimed. “We are so watching it.”

“And how old are you exactly,” Tony asked, “Seven?”

“Actually, Pokemon was first made in 1996. So no, I wasn’t seven,” Spider-man said. (He doesn’t mention that he actually wasn’t even born then).

  


* * *

  


  


Back at the tower (which is practically all of Peter’s life dreams), he rolls his mask up to his nose to eat. Tony orders Chinese (a looot of it. Super soldiers, apparently, get hungry. And Tony has to feed two of them).

Bucky and Sam, who are a little battle scarred but have removed all battle armor, are tangled up together on one of the couches. Bruce and Tony are curled up together in an armchair that looks far too small for the both of them, but somehow, Tony has turned into a pretzel. Thor has taken up one of the three seaters for himself, and Steve and Natasha are sitting at opposite ends of the other. Clint is sitting on the floor, trying to see how many pieces of lemon chicken he can fit in his mouth at any one time.

“Tony, please,” Pepper wandered in, staring down at her tablet. “I needed you to sign at least seven forms today, and I needed them yesterday. If we don’t get the business from this very rich and powerful businessman, I’m blaming you and it will actually be your fault this time. And before you say anything, saving the city is no excuse. You can save your company at the same time.”

“Yes, Pepper,” Tony said, “Sorry, Pepper.”   


Pepper looked up. “Oh! You have company. Hi, you must be Spider-man,” Pepper said, placing the tablet on a glass coffee table and walking over to shake Pepper’s hand.

“Does the costume give it away?” Clint asked, sounding entirely too innocent.

Peter stood up to shake Pepper’s hand. “Nice to, uh, meet you,” Peter said. Oh God. Why did he think this was a good idea. Pepper was like, his boss. The boss of his boss. Was she the boss of Tony? 

Pepper frowned. “Does anyone know your identity yet?”

Peter blanked.”No?”

Pepper frowned even harder. Then she mouthed, ‘Peter?’ at him.

Of course Pepper would be the one to figure it out. Who else? Not the extra super spies, who had tried to follow him home at one point. Not the clever genius who Peter was actually interning under. Not the Asgardian God, or the brainwashed Hydra weapon, or the super soldier from the forties. Pepper Potts, who was his sort of boss- and as far as Peter could tell, entirely normal.

“Uh- no?” Peter said, but his voice squeaked.

Pepper levelled him with her best ‘I know you’re bullshitting but I won’t say anything until you give me the okay’ stare.

Maybe Pepper would be an okay ally. As long as he could keep it from the other Avengers.


	2. the one time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it!

THE ONE TIME.

 

“Peter!” Pepper yelled. “Lunch!”   


Peter bounded out of his room at the tower (squee) and slid onto the breakfast bar. “What?”

“Food,” Pepper said, placing a plate in front of him. The other Avengers were out fighting.. God knows what, so Peter had (reluctantly) stayed at the Tower with Pepper. It wasn’t so bad. Gave them a chance to talk.

“What food?” Peter asked, prodding the curry looking thing with a fork.

“Reheated chicken korma from last night,” Pepper said. “The others will probably be back in about an hour, so eat quick.”

“Got it,” Peter replied, plucking a solid silver fork from Tony’s cutlery drawer. “Thanks.”

A few minutes passed, and then Pepper said. “Are you going to tell them?”

Peter shrugged. “I was more relying on them to figure it out. You know, I intern under two of the smartest guys I know. I’d have thought they would have realised by now.”   


“Me too,” Pepper mused. “Or at least Natasha. She doesn’t miss a trick.”   


“Except this one.”

“Except this one,” Pepper agreed, grinning. She served herself a portion of chicken curry too, taking the seat next to him. “But if they don’t figure it out, will you tell them?”

“Tell who what?” Tony demanded, flying through the window Pepper had left open for that exact reason. “Oh, hey, intern.”

“Hi, Mr Stark,” Peter said, ducking his head.

“Tell no one nothing,” Pepper said. “That’s between me and Peter, okay?”

Tony nodded, and then pointed at Peter’s plate. “Any of that left? It was a rough day, and Bruce is stuck in SHIELD medical so I was going to bring him something.”   


“Why is Bruce in SHIELD medical?” Peter asked.

“Battle went a bit sideways. On the plus side, we’ve discovered that the Hulk is very overprotective of me. It’s kind of sweet, if sweet means terrifying and heart warming at the same time,” Tony shrugged.

“That’s great, Tony,” Pepper smiled her ‘I’m actually not sure how great that is so I’m doing my best not to react’ smile at him. “There’s some leftover in the oven. I heated it up for everyone, God knows how hungry you all get.”

“You, Miss Potts,” Tony declared, pointing at her, “Are a lifesaver.” He bends down next to the oven to pull out the entire pot. “I’m taking all of this. Clint and Nat have been subjected to twenty four hours in bed and they’re complaining like there is no tomorrow.”   


Peter giggled. “Tell them I said get better soon, will you?”

Tony smiled at him. “You’re too nice for your own good, Parker. I’m so glad you don’t get to see what a mess our planet is.”   


Pepper and Peter exchange incredulous glances as Tony hops back into his suit and flying off to wherever Fury had parked the Helicarrier, holding the pot of chicken korma in the suit’s hands (which was undeniably amusing, and unexpectedly domestic for Tony Stark. The picture covered the front page of the newspaper the next day.) 

 

-

 

“Peter,” Pepper said, whispering half in his ear, half not. “Now would be the perfect time.”

“Perfect time to what?” Peter asked.

“You know, tell them,” Pepper told him. “They’re all together, all calm-” She gets cut off by a spoonful of sticky rice attaching itself to the wall behind her. “Okay, as calm as they can be,” she amended.

Peter chuckled. “I just.. I’m not ready, you know?”

“The longer it goes on, the harder it’ll be to hide,” Pepper reminded him. 

Peter just stared at the team, all laughing together. “Yeah. I know.”

 

-

 

They found out in a way Peter never would have chosen.

“Spider-man is down!” Tony yelled across comms. “I repeat, Spider-man is out of the game!”

“What happened, Iron Man?” Steve demanded, all business.

“The dickwipes got a shot at him with their magic anti-grav laser things- which, Bruce, remind me, I need to get my hands on some of them soon-”

“For research purposes, I hope,” Bruce interrupted.

“Obviously,” Tony continued. “Anyway, they got him levitating about a hundred feet off the ground- crazy insane, right?- and then they cut the power or something, and Incy Wincy just falls. And you know, he has to be enhanced because there is no way a normal human being could survive a fall from that height.”

“Are you checking on him?” Clint asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tony replied, thumping down on one knee next to Spider-man’s unmoving body. “Should I take his mask off? I can’t tell if he’s breathing.”

“Put your ear on his chest and a hand to his mouth,” Bruce instructed. “You should be able to feel or hear his heart breathing.”

“Got it,” Tony said. “Mask? Yes or no?”

Steve hesitated. “Leave it on. We should respect his privacy.”

“Change of plans. Bruce, you gotta tell me what to do or get over here yourself because he isn’t breathing,” Tony said, all in a rush.

“Okay,” Bruce said, “Okay. Someone get SHIELD on the line and tell them what’s happened. He’ll need medical atten-”

“Bruce! Baby, I love you, but  _ what do I do _ ?!”

“Tony, you’ll need to perform CPR,” Bruce said. “You know how?”

“Of course, I’m not an idiot,” Tony replied scathingly.

“How old is he?” Bruce asked, ignoring Tony’s tone.

“Hell if I know!” Tony half yelled.

“Iron Man, calm down,” Steve ordered.

“Okay, let’s assume he’s older than sixteen. Thirty chest compresses, two breaths,” Bruce said. “You’ll have to take his mask off. We can apologise later.”

“Copy that,” Tony mumbled. Then- “Jesus Christ!”

“What?” Steve asked. “What is it?!”   


“It’s- Goddammit. It’s Peter. Jesus Christ,” Tony said, grinding his teeth together.

“Get over it, Tony, because right now he’s dying!” Bruce yelled.

“I know!” Tony bit out, “God.”   


There’s a whoosh of air from Tony’s end of the comm. “Are you doing chest compressions now?” Bruce asked.

“Yep.”

“Okay. If he is enhanced, there’s a chance he’ll be able to walk away from this, but we might still need to restart his heart if SHIELD don’t get here in time,” Bruce said. “Which means you’ll have to engage to the electro-shock setting on your gauntletts, Tony, and shock start his heart once there’s a more steady pulse. Has SHIELD been alerted?”

“ETA twenty minutes,” Natasha said. She sounded out of breath. “We’re clear on the monster front, by the way.”

Bruce bit down a ‘Fucking hell.’

“Okay. Bruce, what are Tony’s coordinates and we’ll make our way there?” Steve asked.

Bruce relayed them quickly. “Tony, you might have to administer an electric shock. SHIELD are too far out, he won’t survive on chest compressions and artificial ventilation for twenty minutes. Unless SHIELD gets here quicker, which I doubt they will.”   


“Bruce, can you get here?” Tony asked, sounding horribly close to tears.

Bruce was already running. “On my way.”

 

-

 

“Tony!” Bruce yelled, running over and skidding to his knees among the team, all circled around Peter. “Out the way!”

Tony moved mechanically, letting Bruce take over. He almost fell into Steve, who didn’t hesitate to hold onto Tony’s shoulders until Natasha moved to sit on the concrete. Then he lowered Tony to sit next to her.

“I need the suit,” Bruce muttered. “I need the suit!”

Tony nodded, gesturing with a hand. The suit moved forward.

“Gauntletts,” Bruce demanded, holding out one hand, the other still pumping Peter’s chest.

The gauntletts wrapped around his hand quickly, detaching from the suit seamlessly. Tony sagged against Natasha’s side.

“Engage electro-shock,” Bruce said, and the repulsors on the palms glowed a blue and then dim down. 

“Electro-shock ready,” JARVIS announced, “Charging to two hundred.”

“Clear,” Bruce muttered to himself, out of habit even though everyone was standing five feet away.

Peter’s body convulsed when Bruce administered the shock. Tony squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear Bruce’s exhales as he continued the chest compressions.

“Okay, again,” Bruce said, sounding just as desperate as Tony felt.

“Charged to three hundred,” JARVIS announced.

Peter’s body convulsed again. Bruce did chest compressions again. Tony tried not to cry again.

Two minutes of silence (save for shaky/heavy breathing and Tony’s not-tears) pass and then Bruce said “There’s a pulse. He’s breathing. He’s okay. He’ll be okay.”

Tony watched Bruce put Peter in the recovery position, hardly letting himself breath. He doesn’t let himself breath until the SHIELD meds flood the scene. Then he lets himself fall against Bruce, and Bruce onto him and just.. Tried not to panic.

 

-

 

There are a lot nicer ways to wake up, Peter decided. He should make a list. His entire body hurt and his chest felt especially achey. His ribs felt a little bit broken, even though he couldn’t remember where he broke them. There was an IV in his arm, and an airway tube over his mouth.

Yeah. Definitely better ways to wake up.

Then Peter realised he was lying in the SHIELD med bay, which, great. Yep. Wonderful. How many people knew who he was, now?

Apparently, all the Avengers, if the way they were spread out across the room was any indication.

Well, shit.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how much of the cpr and defib stuff is true, so take it with a pinch of salt PLEASE. i did research a lot of stuff for it, but it is, of course, the internet. and i am but a non medical professional. its probably wildly inaccurate, so dont hate me for it. i did my best.
> 
> now i am SO sorry that this took me so long to do? i dont know WHY it did, but it did. hey ho.
> 
> also, normally, i would italicize all the convo happening on the comms but i cant be bothered. that would also be a lot of italics so
> 
> now i would like to make it clear that i HATE pepper. canon (mcu and comics) pepper can SUCK MY DICK. fanon pepper, however, is my shit. because everyone makes her an actual nice person. which is what i did. so please assume that pepper is not an asshole in this fic 
> 
> now that's out the way, please pretty please comment what you thought! i would super love to hear your comments.
> 
> take care, everyone.


	3. what happened next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread. dedicated to Lo_ve, for asking me to write what happens next. hope this lives up to it.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

 

“Hey, intern.”

Peter cleared his throat, licked his lips, “Good morning, Mr Stark.” There was nothing especially good about Tony’s tone right now.

“So, nice secret, huh?” Tony continued. “You’re in SHIELD medical right now, by the way.”

“I-I know,” Peter said. 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, Tony,” Pepper huffed. “He just nearly died. Give him a break. You’re not Batman, so stop speaking like him. Seriously, that voice has got to be doing a number on your throat.”

Tony laughed, “Yeah. It is. Kiss it better, Bruce?”

Peter grimaced. “Apparently I just nearly died. Shouldn’t I be the one getting medical attention?”

“He’s not kissing you!” Tony exclaimed.

“Ew!” Peter rasped, “No offence, Bruce, but thad be like kissing my dad.”

Bruce looked vaguely embarrassed. “Right. Well, we’re going to need to do a few tests. Now, either I can do them, Dr Cho can do them, or we can get a SHIELD doctor in to do them. Whichever you’d prefer.”

“You,” Peter said almost instantly. “What tests?”

“Blood, a chest x-ray, and ejection fraction testing. Depending on those results, we’ll talk long term medication. Your heart  _ stopped _ , Peter, so we will have to do some tests to make sure there isn’t any blockages in your arteries, so we’ll probably have to do a coronary catheterization.

“Obviously, because it happened because you fell a hundred feet - which would have killed a normal human - we’ll assume that everything is fine in your heart and lungs. We’re also hoping that your enhancement speeds up the healing process, which means that you may not even need drugs, or surgery.”

“Why would I need surgery?” Peter asked. 

Bruce turned the corners of his mouth up sympathetically. “If there is a problem with your heart, then we’ll need to fix it. I doubt it’ll come to that, though. We’ll need to look at your medical records too, just to see if there’s any record of you having any heart conditions previously, but because you’re eighteen, we need your green light to do it.”

“You have my green light. Why do you need my blood?”

“To see what information we can gather about whether you have a heart condition or not,” Bruce said patiently. 

“Okay.. Do you have to?”

“Kind of, yes. Why don’t you want us to?”

“I haven’t had the best.. experience with people taking my blood,” Peter shrugged. “I just don’t want it falling into the wrong hands.”

“I don’t think any of us want that, kid,” Tony said. “The results could be potentially catastrophic. Especially if these hypothetical vampires figure out the spider virus that got you.”

“How do you know it was a spider virus?” Peter asked. “I never told you.”

Tony has the shame to look guilty. “SHIELD. Horrifyingly easy to hack. Sorry?”

“Hm,” Peter muttered. 

“Oh, come on, would you have told us anyway?” Tony whined.

“Fair point,” Peter allowed. “Besides, it’s easier to ask forgiveness rather than permission, right?”

“You better not use that against me, kid.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mr Stark,” Peter said, smiling his candy heart cute smile (the one that makes old women pinch his cheeks and coo). 

“Anyway,” Bruce interrupts. “I promise that your blood will be under the strongest security we have to offer, okay? Whatever happened with Harry Osborn will  _ not  _ happen again. Promise.”

He sounded sincere, so Peter said “..Okay. Okay.”

 

*

 

“Test results came back clear,” Bruce said. “Your heart and lungs are fine.”

“Good,” Peter replied.

“Now, we have some blood left over. I can dispose of it, or I can test it and see what I can find out about your healing factor and stuff. Any limitations your powers might have. But it’s your choice. You want me to destroy the blood? I destroy the blood. No one is going to do anything you don’t want us to, okay?”

“That’s quite a thing to spring on me, doc,” Peter said. “Can I sleep on it?”

“Of course.”

“So, when can I go home?” Peter asked.

“Well, you should be technically okay to go now. Of course, the SHIELD doctors and I would prefer if you stayed another day or two,” Bruce chuckled, “But we’re used to advanced healing and people not wanting to stay in bed. If I were you, though, I would ham it up a bit because I think Tony wants to have a talk with you.”

“Aw, man,” Peter groaned. “Can you ask him to go easy? He’ll listen to you.”   


“He’ll probably listen to you, too. Lie on the sofa, tell him you have a headache and he’ll shut right up,” Bruce smiled. “And normally I wouldn’t condone this, so don’t mention it to anyone, okay? I think I’m the only one right now who understands why you kept it from us. Tony’s ego is also a bit bruised right now from not noticing earlier.”

“I thought it would be,” Peter said. “I would like to go home now, though.”

“Oh! That’s the other thing. Tony looked up your home address, went to visit the neighbourhood, and he’s not happy. One thing led to another, and now he has an apartment for you in either the compound or the tower. He’s also raising the wages of every employee by about ten dollars an hour.”   


“Is Tony aware looking up my address is a massive invasion of privacy?”

“In his defence, it was on record for your internship application. We just weren’t aware you lived alone, and it such a bad place,” Bruce said. “So now Tony’s overprotective instincts have kicked in. Sorry about that, by the way. I’ve tried to tone it down.”

“It can’t be that bad, right?”

Bruce just looked at him, pityingly.

 

*

 

It was that bad. 

“I just want to know why you didn’t tell any of us.”

“Pepper knew,” Peter admitted.

“You told Pep, and not me?!”

“No! No, Pepper figured it out herself. First time I came to the tower as-as Spider-man actually.”

“Pepper figured it out before me?” Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No?”

“My genius must be lacking,” Tony muttered. “Oh, shit! You have a headache. Sorry for yelling. Do you need some painkillers?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry for not telling you. I just.. Wasn’t ready to, and then you guys kept asking, and then we went back to the tower and I didn’t even really want Pepper to know but she’s far too observant,” Peter shrugged. “Bad things have happened to all the people I’ve told in the past. I didn’t want them to happen to you guys.”

Tony’s heart sort of melted at how apologetic Peter looked. “Do you not think we can protect ourselves?”

“No. It’s purely selfish,” Peter laughed quietly. “I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I knew you had suffered because of me.”

Tony is harshly reminded that Spider-man was also sweet, little, intern Peter Parker. “How long have you been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, intern?”

“Three years. Maybe. I just wanna do my part.”

“You don’t have to do it alone anymore, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i dont know how much of the medi-stuff is true. internet. again. ive never given, or woken up from, cpr before. so i did my research (which was very interesting. now i know how to do cpr, use a defibrillator, and what happens after) and kind of played around with it? peter has different biology, so i wasnt sure how well all the human-y treatment would work. so everything i MENTIONED in here is an actual thing, and if you google it you can see what it does. i just dont know how much of it would work for peter.
> 
> anyway, thank you @Lo_ve for asking what happens next. i said a week or two, but it was actually two days. huh. apparently this was waiting to burst from my fingertips. hope it lives up to expectations.
> 
> thats all, folks. HOPEFULLY i will have a stony au up soon. as soon as i finish writing it. which will hopefully be also soon. 
> 
> comment what you thought. please. i thrive off of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i kNOW i should be writing live like kings. and i have been. i have spent the day looking at houses because of that fucking fic and it isnt any closer to being done. ugH. 
> 
> the pepper knowing who peter/spidey is before everyone else thing is inspired by the last chapter of 'petey and wade are obviously an item, so why is spiderman trying to be a homewrecker?' by isaDanCurtisproduction. which is why i put it as inspiration. even though it was literally that one chapter. however, i wholeheartedly recommend that you read the entire series (and all other work by them) because i really do love it.
> 
> and this was originally going to be five things, but i didnt want to leave out either thor or clint. so we get five and then one extra because i love them all equally. the second chapter, which will be peter being saved, will be along shortly. once i write it. oops. i kind of want it to be full of Angst. so look forward to that, i guess. once i write it.
> 
> as for now, leave a comment or something (please. i live and breath reviews), or kudos. maybe. hopefully. bring a smile to my face. i love you, and i will see you whenever i next post. which will hopefully be for the first part of the epilogue on live like kings!
> 
> (and if you dont know what live like kings is, then you are probably very confused. you should go read it. its my spideypool fic. find it on my profile. its very nearly actually completed. ah.)


End file.
